


Wings of Freedom

by KuraraOkumura



Series: Avian [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Explicit in Future Chapters, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, M/M, Magic, Masters, Multi, Other, Powerful!Main Character, Sires, Straights, Supernatural - Freeform, Transgender Characters, Warlocks, apprentices, gays, magick, weres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraraOkumura/pseuds/KuraraOkumura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Kaori Maorimiio. I'm also a warlock, and common belief wants this to mean that I'm in league with the Devil. Please. The Devil wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. No; I'm the strongest warlock who ever lived. And I'm not just saying that to brag.</p><p>Rated for language, themes, and future adult situations. Contains M/M, F/F, F/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please like my fan page KuraraOkumura's Disciples on facebook! :D

_Claim: All plot, characters and situations belong to me. Nobody but me is allowed to copy any of it without my consent, lest you want me to let loose a herd of hungry lawyers after you. Copyright as of the 3rd May 2014. ©2014 KuraraOkumura, FictionPress, FanFiction and Archive of Our Own Author._

_A/N: I know the Prologue is short, but don't worry, the chapters are much longer; over 4k words each. :P Hope you like it!_

* * *

 

Prologue

* * *

 

The moment the bullet rips through my skull, I know I've got him. Personally, I'm grinning like a maniac, and my blood hardly even as time to start dripping down my forehead before the silver bullet pops out of my head and the hole in it closes up after it. The guy's looking at me like "shit what the hell was that, woman", so I put a hand on my hip and strike a pose.

"Silver's never done shit to warlocks, dude. You should know that."

His mouth snaps closed, but he's still pointing the 9MM at me. I think he's in shock. I look down. Yep, definitely in shock. He's just pissed himself.

"No fuck! What were you saying again?" He doesn't answer. I cross my eyes and look at him from over my nose. "You know, you look kinda like a fish, boss. No offence and all that crap, 'course. You gonna talk one day or are you just gonna keep staring at me? I've got all my time, but yours is coming fast. You know that?"

His hand falls to his side, and the gun drops out of it and clatters to the floor. I have just enough time to strike up a shield around me before the shot goes off. The second bullet shatters the glass panels behind me, and I drop the sparkling violet energy shield with a sigh. The guy's eyes are fixed on the smashed window behind me, his gaze going over my shoulder and right past me like he's already forgotten down to my existence. I take three impatient steps forward and snap my fingers in front of his face. His eyes snap back to me, and I have him tranced immediately; he's neither high nor dying, and the shock unfocuses his concentration. Good thing for me, but possibly lethal for him.

"Remember why you're here, right boss? Tell Pichon that you found me, and that I said no. Tell him that he can go right back to plucking his pigeons. Tell that French piece of shit that if he ever comes back looking for me, or if he sends one of his good-for-nothing goons after me again, I will personally come after him and rip his guts out through his mouth. Remind him of who I am. Remind him that this isn't a regular warlock he's chasing – it's Kaori Maorimiio. And if that's not enough, if after what you tell him he's still considering continuing his chase, you will tear down your own face with your nails, right where he can see you. That should teach him to mind his own fucking business. Get it?"

Glassy eyes stare up at me, and I backhand him across the face just for the sake of it. He snaps back to reality, the order implanted in his brain, and I step backward until I feel the empty space under the soles of my feet threatening my balance. Then I jump, and for the tiniest fraction of a second his eyes widen like he's Dobby the house elf. I'm out of here.

I drop to the ground thirty storeys below, midnight black cape billowing around me as I absorb the impact of the fall into my legs. I sweep around with clichéd grace, leap into the air, and disappear with a pop like the release of a sloppy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please like my fan page KuraraOkumura's Disciples on facebook! :D


End file.
